Simple Things
by Gato Goddess
Summary: A short or long story about easy things turned hard when Kari realizes something. Read to see what I mean. Kari's POV. Daikari! P.S. I got th sequel in progress, but no promises on a relase date or that you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

Simple Things  
  
by GG, Who else  
  
Chapter 1  
  
C'mon Kari, it's simple, All you have to do is open your eyes, place your feet on the ground, and put one foot in front of the other. Open two doors and turn one corner.  
  
It's no use, I already know who's at the door.  
  
He's been there for the past half hour, doesn't he get the hint I'm not gonna get up?  
  
But I have to.  
  
I have to get up and tell Davis what I realized last night.  
  
I'm home alone, so no one else can answer the door.  
  
God, why did you curse me with meeting him?  
  
And liking him?  
  
As if life's not hard enough, telling everyone that I like davis after seven years of denying his interest in me is totally harsh.  
  
The knocking stopped.  
  
Oh no.  
  
I still can't get up.  
  
But I have to.  
  
Davis has to know today.  
  
Right now.  
  
Not tomorrow.  
  
Not the day after.  
  
Today.  
  
Great, my eyes are open! But my legs are still frozen.  
  
I have only thirty seconds until he gets on the elevator.  
  
Thats plenty of time.  
  
Ohmigod, I'm standing!  
  
I run out of my apartment door, and see Davis about to walk onto the elevator to go down.  
  
"Davis, wait," I call.  
  
Instantly, he turned around, and started laughing?  
  
Wait a sec, I'm wearing one of my short shirts and pink underwear.  
  
With my cheeks turning scarlet, I say, "I'm sorry, did you want to come inside?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what, I made a small chapter, big deal. Get over it and continue to the next.  
  
GG 


	2. Chapter 2

Simple Things  
  
By GG  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yeah," he replies, a hint of sarcasm in his tone quility.  
  
I said I was sorry didn't I.  
  
He walks back towards me and the door.  
  
"You know where Tai is?" He questions, intering my apartment.  
  
"No." I say shutting the door and walking to mine and Tai's room,"But I know thats not why you came here, or you would have left half an hour ago."  
  
"Okay, you're right,"He says, sitting on the couch in the den.  
  
I search the floor around the bottom bunk, my bed, and find my my light blue jam pants, just to match my shirt,"Yeah, but, why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you that,um, well, I ran into Malissa yesterday, and, she was, uh, looking for me."  
  
"Whoa, hold, are you lying to me? Yesterday at school, Malissa wouldn't have breathed the same air as you, less yet talk to you."  
  
"No, I'm not lying," he says as if dreading my next question.  
  
"Well, what did she want?" I ask, half praying that his answer isn't theone I"m thinking of.  
  
"She wanted to ask me if I would go to the movies this weekend, Iasked if it was just us, and she said yes."  
  
I couldn't say anything or breathe out of my mouth.  
  
I feel as if I were to open my mouth, I will be sick.  
  
~~~~~~~~ HA, I did it again. Oh well, if you don't care, I give.  
  
GG 


	3. Chapter 3

Simple Things  
  
By GG  
  
Chapter 3  
  
How could this have happened?  
  
Is it punishment? Payback? A joke hopefully?  
  
I swallow softly and ask, "So, are you going tonight or tomorrow night?"  
  
"I didn't say if I was going or not," he says with a mocking tone.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No way, I wouldn't stand for half an hour to tell you I was going to the movies with Malissa. I came to ask you, although, Malissa did ask me."  
  
My mouth was dry.  
  
My cance to tell him is now.  
  
"Yes," I say finally.  
  
"I knew it, wait a second, did you ust say yes?"  
  
"Yeah silly."  
  
Davis leans forard and hus me. He, I guess, is so happy I said yes to a night out with him.  
  
He leaned forward so fast with much force that the footstool I was sitting on gave out and slid behind me, causing me to fall off, with Davis on top of me.  
  
While this was happening, neither of us noticed the door opening.  
  
Davis and I were laughing, but we stopped as soon as Tai coughed.  
  
"What did I miss," he mused.  
  
"Well...umm...uhhh..."Davis said.  
  
"We fell off the footstool Tai," I angered.  
  
Davis stood up.  
  
"Uh, I"m gonna go now, I"ll see you later Kari."  
  
He kinda ran to the door, just so Tai couldn't kill him.  
  
"What was all that about ?" Tai asked, helping me up.  
  
"Oh nothing, I"m just going to a movie tonight with Davis."  
  
~~~~~FINI-FINISH  
  
HA, its...oh yeah, I gave up. DUH!  
  
PS. I DO NOT, CAN NOT, but WISH I DID/DO, own Digimon. REVIEW GG 


End file.
